With the development of mobile terminal technologies, terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers are widely applied. There are more types of applications on a terminal and the applications have richer functions. For example, a short-distance object search function is added to a social networking application. A user may search for objects nearby by using the function, such as accounts nearby, groups nearby, or activities nearby.
Using an example in which an object is a user account of a social networking application, when a user searches for accounts nearby by using the short-distance object search function, a terminal (which may be referred to as a target terminal) of the user displays options of a particular quantity of accounts, for the user to view. The displayed options of accounts are arranged in an ascending order of distances between terminals to which the corresponding accounts log in and the target terminal. The user may select an account in which the user is interested from the accounts and communicate with the selected account.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the relevant technology has at least the following problem:
Based on the foregoing processing, if the user searches for objects nearby for multiple times in a particular place (such as a housing), most of objects displayed by the terminal each time may be the same. Objects in which the user is not interested in previous short-distance object search results are quite likely to be displayed in a current short-distance object search result. Consequently, effectiveness of the short-distance object search function is poor.